A Date with the Detective Part 1
by SolsticeCaldwell
Summary: The first in a threepart tribute to Ray Vecchio.


_This part contains very little in the way of spoilers and takes place somewhere around the beginning of Season 2. The other parts.. will have more._

_Why did I write this, you ask?_ : Well, sometimes a character gets overshadowed by another, despite being just as integral to the story. And.. it doesn't help that Fraser's so.. perfectly.. formed.. and such – artistically speaking.. of course.. And so, Ray (first Ray – not Stan-Ray.. but I'll not get into talking about most fanfiction involving Stan-Ray and Fraser.. ahem) gets very little love from the fanfiction world – especially of the romantic kind.. Thus, I offer to you a tribute to Ray.. which may seem at first like a shameless self-insertion, though it is, in actuality, a method used in this case to get a glimpse into the more-attractive qualities of this loveable, passionate character.

That said, I invite you to enter the character of Aeryn Cavalli and enjoy …

_**A Date with the Detective**_

(By, SolsticeCaldwell – aka Aeralea)

I walked quickly down the street that night. These back alleys are no place for a woman an hour past midnight, even if she is a detective. There was a strange air about the city.. something felt off. A stray cat crooned low as I passed the corner. There, in the passing fog, I saw where this 'strange air' was blowing from..

I admit, when I first saw the pair, I was immediately drawn to the brawny, young mountie. A strong jaw, athletic build.. reaching about six feet tall.. who wouldn't be? As I peered around the corner at the scene, this red-clad male caught a glimpse of my eye, turned higher his already lengthy smile, and politely went back to listening to a fevered old man's descriptive banterings. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but from the scene it was obvious that something terrible had happened, and this old man had seen it all..

I dared to edge in a slight bit closer. There was a fire escape left down on the other side of my looking-corner and so I snuck behind that. It was then that my eyes were drawn away from the mountie and elder.. to find themselves at a curiously-dressed, half-balding Italian.. with a white wolf tugging at the bag of potato chips in his left hand..

"Get out of here!" he exclaimed at the pale beast, then turning to the mountie, "Fraser, tell your wolf to back off! I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day and I finally manage to land this bag of chips and your mutt's slobbering all over them!"

Then, curiously, the mountie, now completely interrupted from his conversation with the old man, took the wolf's snout, and pointed it at his face. He then said slowly and firmly, "Dief, No. You've already had your dinner, I will give you more when we get home if you're still hungry." Atleast, I'm pretty sure that's what he said, with his lips moving so slowly, even I could make out what he was saying, and I'm _terrible_ at lip-reading..

Even more strangely, the wolf then turned around and trotted off merrily.

..Smart dog.

Anyways, the three men spoke a little more and then their discussion was over. The mountie tipped his hat and the Italian nodded a thanks, and they walked off to a dark green 1971 Buick Riviera.

..Good taste.

It was at this time that I made my move. Crouching low, I hovered across the street to squat just behind the classic car's driver side..

* * *

I was used to Fraser's acute senses by now, but I was certain no one was following us. Still.. he insisted. 

"There was a woman across the street from us before, Ray. By the heightening sound of her high heels on the wet pavement, I'd say, by now, she's kneeling beside the car," he explained.

Why does he have to be so good?

"Alright, alright, I'll check it out. Wait here," I ordered.

Gun in hand, I opened the door and stood – turning my gaze downward where I'd figured the girl'd be. I knew I had moved swiftly but.. the whole moment fell in slow motion..

There, looking up at me with bright blue-green eyes, was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. I knew immediately she was a classy dame, clothed in a black leather trenchcoat, silk top, dark red vinyl pants – which fit like a glove by the way – and shiny, high-heeled black boots. This indeed was a lady, and a lovely one at that.

I also noticed she, too, was carrying a gun.

"Drop your weapon, mam, and put your hands where I can see'em," I managed to say firmly, but not even with a hint of force beyond that.

She carefully placed the gun on the ground and slowly inched upward. As she stood, her hair blew about gracefully, and I couldn't help but lower my own weapon a bit as well – in awe.

"Detective Aeryn Cavalli.." she started.

"You're a detective?" I replied in a confused tone with little thought.. – still keeping firm of course.

Not that I'm sexist or anything, but I'd be worried with a marvel like this wandering around alone in the middle of the night.. She should know better than to be out here – detective or not.

"Do you find that so hard to believe.. 'Ray' was it?"

"Detective Raymond Vecchio, at your service ma.."

"_The_ Detective Vecchio?"

I was stunned. She'd heard of me? ..Where was she from?

"Then your partner here must be.."

Oh... She'd heard of Fraser.. Ah well, atleast I'm in there somewhere..

"Look.. Hm.. Right now I'm in a bit of a fix looking for a place to stay, but could you give me your phone number or some other way I could contact you in the morning? I'll need to ask you both some questions for a case I'm working on," she spoke with words that took me a moment to register. It was getting harder for me to concentrate.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cavalli," I managed to mutter out.

"That's 'Miss' and thank you."

We both just stood there a moment. I wasn't sure if she was feeling what I was or not.. Really, I wasn't even sure what I was feeling at that moment..

"Um.. Ray?" she said my name again..

"Yes, miss?"

* * *

"Your number?" I repeated my request. It was a good thing I was tired. My mind was in auto-pilot so I could drone out the question without any emotional inflection.. 

"Sorry about that.."

He then gave his cell number and offered to help me find a nice hotel. I told him that's alright – an issue with an atm left me well.. searching for a somewhat cheaper alternative for the night. So, he invited me to his place. I don't know what came over me. I said, "Ok."

We first dropped the mountie off at his home. He called out from the window that his wolf was fine – that he'd snuck in the back window somehow. With that, he sent us on our way. It was cute in a way that the detective wouldn't leave until checking that all was well with his friend and his home before heading off. I still was a bit stunned in my rash decision, but somehow felt a peace about it.

We sat silently there a moment and headed off. Neither of us spoke the entire ride to the home. Maybe he was just tired, or maybe he just didn't care to know more. I had more questions than I should've to ask, but I didn't dare let a single one out.

"Oh God." he said as we pulled up into the driveway.

At first, I had no idea why he'd say this, but then I noticed.. a not-so-well-concealed pair of binoculars looking from an upstairs window..

_ Did he have a wife? _

"Alright," he started to explain, "When we get in there, don't say a word. I'll make this as quick as I can and get you a room for the night, understand?"

I automatically blurted out a 'yes,' but really didn't have a clue. What on earth was I in for?

As we neared the door, I could hear someone was behind it.. breathing.. almost like trying to hold in laughter? What?

The door at once swung open. An odd girl, in too much make-up for my taste, smacking gum and glaring with a condecending smirk.

"Sooooo… where were you tonight.. hm? And who…." she started.

"This is Detective Cavalli from a neighboring city here on a homicide investigation.."

_ What? _

"..she's had a problem arise with the hotel she was staying at so I invited her to stay here in the guest room."

"What's the matter?………. _Break the bed_?" she prodded him. This had to be a sister. A really, _really_ obnoxious sister.

"Look, it's not like that," he replied, "It's been a very long day, we just dropped off Fraser, could you please step aside so we can get through."

"No," she merrily sounded, "_I_ have company tonight, too, and _he's_ using the guest bedroom."

"Ha-ha, very funny Francesca. Just let us in already."

Well, as it turned out, she did have company over, only it wasn't a man, it was a couple of sisters who "refused to ever share a room with Francesca again" .. _Can't imagine why_…….

"Alright, you can have my room," he went on after she finally left, "I'll take the couch."

"It's alright, I've slept on couches before – it's not a problem," I responded.

"So long as there's an alternative, I'll not let a lady sleep on the couch."

With that, he gathered some blankets from a hallway closet and set them on the foot of his bed, then said a 'good night' and then headed back to the living room.

* * *

I woke up a bit cold but content that morning. It's not every day I get a shot at being as chivalrous as Fraser. 

So, I cleaned up a bit and then knocked on my own bedroom door. At first there was no answer, but then there was a quick "Come in."

I came in and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, back turned to the door, looking at something in her hand.

It was a photograph of a young boy.

"Who's that – your son?" I asked.

"No, it's a missing child. I'm here to find him."

We then swapped some details. Apparently, the incident that the old man'd seen last night was directly related.

..But wait.. if she was in town on this case starting that day.. how could she have known that Fraser and I would be the ones to run into the man that night? She was specifically looking for us afterall.. Or maybe she just happened across the scene and realized it was connected? ..But then how did she know Fraser?

"So.. Where was it you said you were from again?" I had to ask..

"I didn't. Miami," she said coldly, but it seemed more like she just.. wasn't all awake yet than anything else.

"Really? That's one of my favorite places to go on my vacations actually."

"Really.. That's good," she said, apparently nodding off..

Glad I'm that interesting…..

I closed the blinds and left the room. She was welcome to sleep there all day for all I cared. She looked more exhausted than I think I've ever been in my life. Still pretty though.

My cell phone rang just in as I was about to head out the door. Of course – it was Fraser.

"Ray," he started, "I've been thinking about the scene from last night. What Mr. Higgins was saying didn't add up entirely."

"Go on."

"Well, remember how he said he'd seen a man dragging off two bodies? Now I've been back at the location of the incident since dawn and I haven't found a single indicator that anyone was shot or even remotely wounded back here. Now I found this interesting so I.."

"Benny, where are you calling from?"

"Mr. Higgins' apartment. Why do you..?"

"I'm on my way – stay there."

"Ah."

Is it a law in Canada that explanations have to explain _everything_?

I headed back to check on Miss Cavalli. Somehow it didn't surprise me one bit .. that she was gone. However, it did surprise me that she left the photo of the kid on the now-made bed. There was something not right about all of this.. I'd better get to Fraser fast.

* * *

I felt bad leaving the detective the way I did, but I only had four more hours before the ransom was due.. 

When I got back to the scene, I found the mountie there.. licking a piece of rubber.

"Varnish," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Whoever Mr. Higgins saw in this alley last night was trailing varnish from his shoes."

"Like.. shoe varnish?"

"No.. this is more pungeant," he said and then took another lick, "this is more like.. painter's varnish."

"Fraser.. I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet."

"What do you.. Oh. …," the mountie squinted as he went on, "..Aeryn? Aeryn Cassell..!" He looked pleased enough – that was a good sign.

"Well, it's Cavalli now, Benton."

"It's been so many years – I hardly recognized you. How have you..?"

* * *

"-Ahem-, Benny," I couldn't help but interrupt as I approached them.. Fraser.. was smiling – a big, goofy smile, "what's up?" 

"Ah, yes, as I was about to explain to Mrs.."

"Miss," she jumped in.

"Ah, _Miss_ Cavalli, whoever was in this alley last night was in an artist's studio only a few hours prior. There's a strong varnish with a trace of a turpentine substitute – probably turpenoid – and a bit of ash on this piece of worn sole left by a man who I believe was the man Mr. Higgins saw."

"How do you know it was the same guy?" I really didn't want to let Fraser look so good, but.. I had no way of getting around that when it came to things like this..

"Well, Ray, Mr. Higgins said he saw the man dart from behind this trash can after two shots were fired. Now, I believe that the shots were merely a distraction – as you can see, there's no visible trail of anything large being dragged here."

"But he could have covered that up," I started.

"No," Aeryn interjected, "Even if he'd have covered the trail, there'd still be an area of looser dirt or some other indicator.."

"Right Aeryn," Fraser called her by her first name.. "And notice these tracks here.. Almost like a wagon.."

"But that doesn't explain how Mr. Higgins saw _two_ bodies," she added.

"True enough," Fraser conceeded.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know this is from his heel, Fraser."

"Well, it's from a footprint in line with the only footprints back here, Ray."

"Oh."

Why am I not feeling good after this conversation?

Anyways, after that we headed back to the station. Elaine found out that there was an intruder reported last night from an artist studio about four blocks away. We headed over to question the resident artist.

Long story short, Fraser found out that the artist wasn't really connected, but the intruder stole an expensive role of blank canvas..

It was getting near noon by now, so.. I went on bravely..

"Miss Cavalli, would you be interested in getting something for lunch?"

"Well, I had figured on eating out with Benton – we have a lot to catch up on.."

Oh great.. what was this, his _other_ only love?

"Well, there's no reason for Ray to not come along, too."

Oh, how generous..

* * *

Ray seemed agitated. I wondered if he was trying to discourage any feelings I may've gained for him. He seems much more perceptive to those kinds of things than Fraser ever was.. 

It was so good to see Fraser again though. We had trained together back before I'd moved to Florida. My aunt's health was failing her and she needed someone to take care of her ranch down there, so I decided to give up being a member of the RCMP and instead went to become a mounted policeman in Florida – which surprisingly enough exist. However, I found that they weren't given as deep of cases as the Mounties back home, so I looked into being a detective instead – and never looked back since.

"Oh great, another Mountie," Ray groaned at the end of my narrative.

"Look," I continued, trying to not let out any disappointment from the detective's reaction, "I have to find Clayton Steele. He's kidnapped a young boy named Peter Willis. There is only one and a half hours remaining before the ransom is demanded of the parents."

"For how much," Ray inquired.

"Seven billion dollars."

* * *

"Seven _billion_ dollars?" I exclaimed. 

"Well, the boy is worth atleast that," she continued.

"Well, of course, but.." - Seven _billion_ dollars?

"No, no, you see, Peter Willis is a young artistic genius. Some of his paintings have been sold for well into the millions."

"Ah! I see.. so the kidnappers are using the canvas they stole to force the kid to paint paintings they can sell while waiting for the ransom?" I felt brilliant right now – all Fraser did was sit there with a puzzled look across his face.

"I'd presume so.. I'm.. not sure.." she ..didn't seem impressed.

Fraser frowned a bit and then stood up.

"I apologize, but there is something I need to attend to. Please excuse me.." he said and then headed out the door.

..He figured it out, didn't he? _Ugh_.

Aeryn and I took one glance at each other and headed out to follow Fraser. Goodness, I almost forgot how beautiful she was during all of this.

He stopped back at the artist studio we'd visited before. He was climbing up the side of the building .. of course.

And Aeryn.. persued.

I sighed, and thought, "Here we go.."

* * *

I heard a clank on the pipes behind me. I was surprised that the detective would follow – he's not trained like Mounties are..It's really almost more impressive than seeing a skilled Mountie act like a Mountie to see someone never trained to follow wherever one led.. 

Fraser knew we were following him. I knew that we should stay quiet and let him work, and as such, when we reached the loft, I whispered to Ray to stay low and keep silent. I had an odd feeling that he.. almost enjoyed taking an order from me. .. ..

There in the corner of the loft lay a wagon, a large canvas with the beginning of a painting of what looked like a dove on it, and a shivering lump of cloth infront of that canvas.

"Peter," Fraser began, "Don't you think it's about time you headed home?"

The boy turned - startled, "W-Who.. are you?"

"A friend. One who's concerned about you, and about your parents."

The artist we'd interviewed before entered the loft with some paints. When he saw Fraser in the room, he dropped the paints in shock and anger and told him to leave the two of them be.

Fraser then explained what had happened. .._Man_, he was good.

"Mr. Harris, when you heard someone break into your apartment last night and saw them running out with the canvas – you persued, didn't you?"

"Well.. yes.." he reluctantly but curiously admitted.

"That canvas, as you explained earlier, was too expensive to just let go – and so you followed the thief into that alley outside of Mr. Higgins' apartment. You, being an artist, instantly recognized the thief, didn't you?"

"…" – I couldn't tell if the man was keeping silent or just in awe of the deduction.

"And," Fraser continued, "the thief 'shot' two firecrackers at you in self defense. That 'thief' was actually young Peter here. You see, he did manage to escape from the kidnappers, _but_, as many young virtuosos do, he felt too pressured to create the art he loved and enjoyed at home, so he didn't want to return back right away, did you Peter?"

"No, sir," the boy sheepishly let out.

"And feeling Peter's pain, instead of turning him in, you pulled him, and the large roll of canvas, back to the loft here.."

"..Bravo Mr. ..Mountie, is it?" began a man, slowly clapping, dressed in a black suit and hat, "but I believe it's time we ended this. The ransom is due in thirty minutes, and I we intend on still getting every cent of it. Thank you for finding the boy for us.."

The man slowly walked nearer..

Fraser lept and covered the boy as Ray and I popped in through the loft window, both our triggers aimed straight at the kidnapper.

* * *

Man, it's good to be the cavalry..

* * *

The kidnapper reached for the spare gun in his left ankle holster. 

"Keep'em where I can see'em," Ray commanded with a tone I found, admittedly, rather entrancing.

Three squad cars came and took the criminal and boy away. I thanked the two heroes for helping me get my man.

"Refreshing to see there's still some real Mountie left in her - isn't it, son?" a mysterious voice interjected. Fraser seemed to respond, but I didn't see anyone there..

Fraser then shook my hand and we hugged and said our good-byes. It really was good to see him again. We really need to keep more in touch this time.

Fraser then looked curiously at Ray, whom I can only assume was giving some sort of gesture behind my back.

With one more pat on the shoulders, Fraser headed off with Diefenbaker – who was carrying a small bag of cookies the boy gave him.

* * *

"So.." I started, "any plans for sticking around Chicago – catching up more with Fraser?" 

"No, tonight we only captured one man. The real mastermind behind this is still at large. I've been chasing him for three years after pulling stunt after stunt like this. I'm not about to stop chasing him now," she explained.

"Three years.. sounds like it's been a pretty lonely road."

"At times, it has – yes," she admitted.

"So.. think you could stick around atleast long enough for some dinner?"

"..I think I could manage to schedule atleast that much in.."

I looked deeply in her eyes and finally knew for certain.. that…

* * *

…he felt the same way I did..

* * *

I've been out to dinner with many lovely women over these years, but I'll never forget that night. We felt more for each other than attraction – she was like the best friend I never knew, a missing piece. 

I risked offering a goodbye kiss, and she accepted. Again time stopped – I could feel her hair slowly blow across the side of my face. I'll never forget that moment.

I'll never forget _her_.

I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

And well, I did.

..But that's.. another story.

THE END.

_(For now… ; ) )_


End file.
